


Subterfuge

by TrisB



Series: Femslashuary [1]
Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Insert, F/F, Someone's coming quick let's make out it is the best and sexiest disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deryn did what she did best: barrel ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Although the fandom is Leviathan, this is actually set partway through Goliath.

A muffled ruckus at the back of the theater grabbed their attention, and as one Lilit and Deryn swiveled their heads to watch as a pair of burly men with bioluminescent torches shoved past a protesting usher. Lilit dug her nails into Deryn’s arm. “Oh God, what if they see me??”

Deryn frowned at her. “What do you mean, what if they see you? You’re perfectly legal here, aren’t you?”

“In the States, yes. Secretly passing a British airman secrets about German war crimes, no. Not everybody is happy with the current leadership of the Ottoman Republic, either. The revolution still has enemies, De —” 

Lilit had cut herself off by planting a smacking wet kiss square on Deryn’s mouth.

Shocked, Deryn froze for a moment or two before part of her brain melted and she realized this was Lilit’s attempt at cover. A common soldier and his girl necking at the movies made sense. An obvious foreigner and a decorated officer conspiring in hushed intensity did not. Deryn lifted her left arm and awkwardly grabbed Lilit’s head, trying to cover up her distinctive hair with what might look like a passionate caress. Her other arm settled on Lilit’s back, as Lilit worked simultaneously to embrace Deryn and remove her uniformed cap.

“Thanks,” Lilit whispered into Deryn’s teeth. Then her tongue slid beneath them.

Light flickered on the seats behind Lilit, which meant that the searchers were close by, and that if Deryn could jump off a moving airship she could certainly handle a barking kiss without pulling away or shouting in surprise. Instead Deryn did what she did best: barrel ahead. Leaning into Lilith’s brazen kiss, she lowered her grip on her back and ran her left thumb below Lilit’s ear and over her jaw, trailing that hand down to the clavicle area before heading back up to the curls she was supposedly hiding. As the kissing continued — Lilit was working her mouth in a concentrated way Deryn found rather pleasant — a flash of one possible future popped into Deryn’s head: what if she was never found out? Dylan Sharp had to grow up some time. Would she be expected to keep up with the men and find a girl at port for appearance’s sake? Who would she dance with at service formals? Could they carry on like this with no one the wiser, or would Deryn have to let a few women onto her secret? What if, like Lilit, they didn’t seem to care? What if they liked it? What if _Deryn_ did?

Lilit pulled her head away abruptly, breathing hard and watching the theater’s exit. She broke into a wide grin. “We’re safe.”

Deryn cleared her throat. “Uh, good!” She patted her own hair, which Lilit had mussed in the hat removal, and as she started to move all the way back she noticed Lilit’s right hand resting exactly where it shouldn’t have been: cupping the small swell of Deryn’s bound breast.

Lilit laughed. “Can’t blame a girl for taking advantage of the moment, can you?”

“I suppose not, no.” Deryn smiled sheepishly, remembering her own wandering hand.

Lilit leaned forward and placed a dry, deliberate kiss on Deryn’s cheek. “I want our plans to succeed, of course, and I suppose I hope you find a way to be with Alek — but this war could go so many ways.” Gravely, Deryn nodded. 

At least that was one possible future taken care of.


End file.
